1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hardware for drums. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved design for a lug and lug nut for a drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musicals drums are equipped with playing surfaces called heads. The heads are secured to the frame of the drum, which is essentially a cylinder, by circular hoops. The hoops are placed over the peripheries of the heads. The combination of the head and hoop is held in place against the open end of the cylinder by bolts passing through flanges in the hoop. The ends of the bolts, which are threaded, are received in nuts held in lugs secured to the outside of the drum cylinder. Generally, the nuts are held in place by the tension of their bolts. If a bolt should become excessively loose, there is a possibility that the lug nut will fall into the lug. Further, on occasion, the lug bolt will loosen because of the vibration of the instrument resulting from its being played.